Personne
by PotterPrincess705
Summary: Ma vision du personnage d'Hermione Granger


Hello ! Je n'ai pas publié depuis une éternité et j'en suis désolée. Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS minuscule et en même temps très sombre. J'avais envie de vous donner ma vision de l'avenir de ce personnage.

 **Titre :** Personne

 **Avertissements :** Cette fic présentent quelques éléments susceptibles de gêner la sensibilité des lecteurs les plus jeunes, donc si vous êtes plutôt sensible, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qui vous conviendra le mieux.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. .

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7.

* * *

 **Personne**

Elle regarde les photos de son passé. Celles des instants heureux. Avant la guerre. Avant l'horreur. Puis son regard se porte vers le couteau. Elle ne jette même pas un œil au sang qui s'échappe de ses bras. Elle prend une profonde respiration, savourant cette douleur. Elle ne peut pas lutter contre tout ces souvenirs. Ceux des gens qui sont partis. Ceux qu'elle a tués. C'était peut-être des monstres, des mangemorts, mais il n'en restait pas moins humains. Ce monstre était mort mais il avait gagné. Ils les avaient transformés en monstres eux-aussi. Ils avaient été contraint d'ôter la vie. Les images de Drago, sans réaction tandis qu'un éclair vert partait de sa propre baguette. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre, ses yeux étaient vides. Cette guerre l'avait détruit, et elle l'avait achevé. La guerre avait brisé toutes ces familles, tous ces enfants qui grandiront sans leur parents et tous ces parents qui vieilliront sans leurs enfants… Les gens lui avait dit qu'elle était une héroïne de guerre. Qu'elle avait sauvé des centaines de vies. Mais elle ne voyait que celles qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Ses amis avait repris leur vie eux. Elle, luttait inlassablement contre son propre esprit. Contre cette voix qui la poussait chaque jour un peu plus vers le bas. Elle n'avait personne. Peu à peu les gens s'étaient désintéressés d'elle. Ils l'avaient laissé seule avec sa peine. Avec ce vide au fond d'elle. Son âme qui lui criait d'arrêter. Alors elle s'était rendue dans un lieu qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis trop longtemps. Le parc de Poudlard. Cette école qui avait autrefois habité ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et qui maintenant ne représentait plus que la peur. Elle avait emmenée avec elle des photos. D'Harry et Ron. De Ginny, la belle rousse qui elle aussi était tombé sous les jougs des sortilèges. Puis d'elle seule avec ses parents, quand elle était plus jeune. De ses anniversaires, du bal pendant sa quatrième année… Elle lui arrivait de penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'éloigner du monde moldu. Là-bas tout était plus simple ? Pas réellement, mais à ce moment-là, elle ne préféra pas voir la réalité. A savoir qu'aucun des deux mondes n'étaient parfaits. Que la guerre et la folie qui rongeait un peu plus les hommes était comme universelle. Qu'importe qui nous étions, nous pouvons tomber bas, et ne plus pouvoir nous relever. Pourtant elle avait essayé de remonter la pante. De sortir la tête de l'eau et de réapprendre à vivre. Mais rien n'y avait fait, elle n'avait pas pu parler de cette guerre qui ne faisait plus rage dehors mais à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle avait vu trop de choses. Fait trop de choses. Les images de ces corps qui s'entassaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'exprimer devant un psy lambda qui n'y connaissait rien. Ces derniers lui avait sortis des analyses bidons. Des médicaments qu'elle n'avait jamais pris. Au final, les seules personnes avec qui elle aurait pu en parler le refusait catégoriquement. C'était un sujet tabou. Personne ne parlait, personne ne voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie, avouer que malgré tous leurs efforts pour oublier et tourner la page ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se mentir à eux-même.

Alors elle regarda le couteau, intriguée. Elle s'était tellement battue pour rester en vie, mais cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Après tout, si elle disparaissait, qui en serait attristée ? Elle ferait sans doute la une de la Gazette du sorcier, et ses anciens amis verseraient quelques larmes à son enterrement. Mais ça n'aurait de réelles conséquences. Personne ne serait là pour s'effondrer si elle partait, elle n'avait plus de famille. La lame brillait, semblant l'appeler. Son corps lui aussi réagissait. Comme si son esprit lui envoyait une plainte silencieuse, l'implorant de mettre fin à ses souffrances, à cette vie inutile et morne. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait pressée la pointe de l'arme contre son doigt. Le liquide rouge coulait lentement le long de son index. Elle le regardait fasciné par la facilité avec lequel on peut se faire mal. Infliger des souffrances était si simple, si commun… Son corps était comme vide. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Alors lentement, elle approcha l'arme de son cœur, la tenant à deux mains comme une bouée de secours. Comme la seule chose qui la libérerait de toute cette souffrance. Et puis, d'un coup sec elle enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde dans son cœur. Elle répétât ce geste une seconde fois puis s'écroula. Ses beaux yeux chocolats perdirent leur dernière trace de vie, et une grande tâche rouge s'étendit. Ses poumons tentèrent de reprendre quelques respirations. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, tentant malgré tout de continuer d'alimenter ses organes.

Hermione Granger s'éteignit le 2 mai 2004.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ce texte vous as, peut-être pas plu, mais du moins fait ressentir quelque chose. Si c'est le cas, dîtes-moi ça en me laissant une review :-)


End file.
